


Co dělá hocha

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Rychlé šípy (Rapid Arrows)
Genre: FTM Červenáček, M/M, Mirek je mama, Modern Era, Rychlonožka je protective brácha, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, akorát že s tou čapkou by celkem provokoval ne, ale nenechám ho se bindovat obvazama je to nezdravý, i guess, jsou na výletě, já nevim, kluci a nebinární morušové keře nedělejte to prosím, všichni maj svaly jako flašky od kofoly
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: Horký úchop: Červenáček je ftmProč? Protože prostě proto - měl by důvod pro přezdívku, je výškově nejmenší - což samozřejmě neznamená, že je ftm ale víte co - a představte si, že každou chvíli smeká před nějakou babčou jenom, aby si vysloužil “To je ale slušný chlapec! Takový džentlmen!” A navíc, je to obrození. Takže tohle je fanfík o Červenáčkově vyskříňování před zbytkem klubu.Na chybičky mě samozřejmě upozorněte a užijte si čtení ;)
Relationships: Mirek Dušín/Jarka Metelka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Co dělá hocha

Když se poprvé šli Rychlé šípy na výletě vykoupat, Červenáček se v jednu chvíli třásl jako osika v uragánu. Zrovna míjeli rybník a Jindra, vida lesklou vodní hladinu, radostně poskočil.

„Kluci, pojďte se vyčvachtat!“ Ještě než ta věta stihla doplout Červenáčkovým ušním ústrojím do mozku a tam se zpracovat, Rychlonožka se na něj obrátil s panickým pohledem. _Himbajs, to ne._

„Ale… My nemáme ručníky.“ ozval se rychle.

„Nepotřebujeme je, podívej se, jak svítí! Hned uschneme.“ Odpověděl mu Mirek a než se Červenáček rozkoukal, všichni už odhazovali torny do trávy a trička je následovala. Skousl si dolní ret, pak se posadil na břeh a složil si ruce do klína jako by se nechumelilo.

„Červenáčku, ty nejdeš?“ obrátil se na něj Jarka. Červenáček rychle otevřel pusu, než ze sebe Rychlonožka stihne udělat jeho mluvčího.

„É… já neumím plavat.“ Vyhrkl.

„Tak tě to naučíme! To bude skvělý!“ zvolal Jindra s kotníky už pod vodou. Červenáček zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, já…“

„On Červenáček nesnáší vodu.“ Dal se do vysvětlování Rychlonožka a Červenáček v duchu zaúpěl. „On je kočičí osobnost a kočky a voda… Víte co.“ Černovlasý na něj zpod kloboučku vrhl naštvaný pohled a telepaticky mu sdělil, že _ještě jedno slovo a vzduchem něco poletí_.

„Nemůžeme ho nutit, když nechce.“ Vložil se do toho Mirek. „Tak seď, hlavně nebuď moc dlouho na slunci.“ Rychlonožka protočil oči a rozběhl se k vodě.

„Mirku, kdyby byla soutěž _Matka roku_ , všechny bys roznesl na kopytech.“

Takže Červenáček prostě seděl na břehu, pozoroval, jak Rychlonožka předstírá žraloka pod vodou, dělal rozhodčího zápasů, kdy protivníka shazovali z ramen druhého, a v jednu chvíli sebral klacík, co se válel na zemi, a začal kreslit do hlíny ptáky a brouky, co u rybníka okouněli. Jen letmo si všiml, že zafoukalo.

„Červenáčku, kde máš čepici?“ uslyšel Jindru a ohlédl se. Pak si osahal hlavu, a když nahmatal jenom vlasy, začal se rozhlížet. Jeho pohled padl na červené něco na větvi nedalekého stromu. _Ouročky na ten vítr,_ pomyslel si, vstal a oprášil si kalhoty. Pak přistoupil k listnáči a chytil se nejbližších větví. Jednou nohou se o nízko položenou větev opřel a vytáhl se nahoru. Čepice visela asi dva metry od něj.

„Počkej, můžeme ho vytáhnout klackem!“ zavolal na něj z vody Jarka. „Ať nespadneš!“ Červenáček už si ale lehal na větev a natahoval se pro klobouček.

„Slez dolů! Ta větev je tenká! Zlomí se!“ varoval ho Mirek, teď už stejně starostlivý jako Jarka. Jenže Červenáček si prostě musel všechno vyzkoušet, aby věděl, že to není dobrý nápad, a tak když už byl jen pár centimetrů od své milované pokrývky hlavy, větev se ještě víc nahnula a ozvalo se křupnutí.

Kus dřeva se i s křičícím lidským mládětem ulomil a sletěl přímo do vody pod ním.

„Červenáčku!“ zařval Rychlonožka a vydal se kamarádovi na pomoc.

„Dělejte, neumí přece plavat!“ zavolal Mirek, než elegantním kraulem doplaval k plovoucímu kusu dřeva. Jenže Červenáček už se s kašláním a vytíráním očí sápal na větev a udržoval se na vodě kopáním.

„Není ti nic?“ staral se Jindra, když Červenáčka všichni obklopili. Plavec kašlavě zavrtěl hlavou a vyklopil z čepice rybku, než si ji posadil na hlavu.

„Tak vida – přece jen umíš plavat.“ Všiml si Jarka. V jeho překvapeném výrazu byla známka zkoumavosti a podezřívavosti. „Proč jsi tedy nešel do vody?“ Odhalený Červenáček znovu zamrkal, pak se pustil větve a zamířil ke břehu.

„Prostě se mi… nechtělo, znáš to.“

„Hele, teď už tu můžeš zůstat a plavat takhle, ne?“ ozval se Rychlonožka. Červenáček se na něj bleskurychle otočil s vytřeštěnýma očima.

„No jo. To bych mohl.“ Přitakal najednou. Mirek zavrtěl hlavou a už na mělčině vystupoval z vody.

„V něčem musíš jít domů, usušíme ti oblečení. Stejně už jsme byli ve vodě dost dlouho a zbývá nám ještě kus cesty zpátky.“

Červenáček očima hledal pomoc u Rychlonožky.

„Tak když se mu teď chce plavat, ať si zaplave, ne?“ zkusil to zrzek. „Můžete jít napřed a my pak půjdem spolu.“

„Klub je přece o tom, že děláme věci všichni společně.“ Oponoval mu Jarka a vylezl z vody. „Nechcete nám něco říct?“

Červenáček s Rychlonožkou na sebe bleskli pohledem. „Ne.“

„Tak pojďte, až vám nenarostou žábry.“ Ozval se Jindra, taky už z břehu, vymačkal si z vlasů vodu a prsty si je učesal přesně na pěšinku. Červenáček s Rychlonožkou na sebe zase hodili telepatické pohledy a pak zamířili ke břehu. Když Rychlonožka vylézal, Červenáček šel těsně za ním, trochu bokem, a založil si ruce na hrudi. Zamířili k nedalekému keři.

„Kam to jdete!?“ zavolal na ně Mirek z blízkosti kamenného kruhu, který mezitím sestavil, a na který Jarka s Jindrou už sbírali dřevo.

„Ehm… Do stínu.“ Odvětil Červenáček. Rychlonožka zalovil v jeho batohu a vytahoval mikinu, když se Jindra ozval: „Dej mi to tričko, pověsím ho na šňůru.“ a zamířil k Červenáčkovi s cívkou. Červenáček se k němu otočil zády a chtěl upláchnout za keř, ale bylo pozdě.

„Hele, co to máš pod tím trikem?“ zeptal se Jarka. Všichni upřeli pohled na Červenáčka, který se zastavil uprostřed pohybu, zády ke všem.

„Je mu pořád zima, tak si bere tílko.“ Snažil se to rychle zamluvit Rychlonožka.

„Tohle přece není-“ namítl Jindra, ale ani to nedořekl, když se Červenáček s povzdechem otočil. To, co mělo být podle Rychlonožky tílkem, bylo černé a asi poloviční délky. A přímo uprostřed, na hrudi, svítil pod modrou látkou, přilepenou vlhkem na Červenáčkovo tělo, nápis PUMA.

„To je… sportovní podprsenka?“ nakrčil Jarka obočí. Mirek upustil oba kameny, kterými chtěl zrovna zakřesat nad ohništěm.

„Já – já – já jsem chtěl - nechtěl – totiž – “ snažil se Červenáček vyhrabat nějakou vhodnou formulaci vysvětlení. Přece si to tolikrát vymýšlel, musel si vzpomenout!

„No a co?“ ozval se Rychlonožka ostře a jako gladiátor se postavil před něj. 

„Rychlonožko, prosím tě – “

„Vy si možná myslíte ‚Ha! Já jsem takovej chlap! Mám párek mezi nohama, svaly jako flašky kofoly, holky po mně vzdychaj, kam se hnu – “ Jindra nakrčil obočí.

„My jsme přece nikdy – “

„…ale víte co? Červenáček tady je desetkrát silnější a větší kus mužskýho než kdokoliv z vás, protože každej den si zažívá utrpení, jaký si nikdo z nás nedokáže představit. Možná nemá to, co by mít chtěl a má to, co by mít nechtěl a stydí se za to, ale jestli je tu proti němu někdo holka, jsem to já a vy všichni ostatní.“

Nastalo ticho.

Červenáček vypadal, že neví, jestli má zavrtět hlavou a nasupeně odejít, vrhnout se Rychlonožkovi kolem krku, nebo se rozbrečet.

První otevřel pusu Mirek.

„No, Rychlonožko, kdyby byla soutěž _Proslov za kamaráda_ , všechny bys roznesl na kopytech.“ Jindrovi zacukaly koutky. „A co se týče Červenáčka, nikdo z nás proti němu nebo jeho mužnosti nevznesl křivé slovo. A asi se shodneme na tom, že kdyby se to stalo, ten člověk by musel okamžitě vystoupit z klubu.“ Rozhlédl se po klucích. Červenáček se pořád třásl jako ratlík, Rychlonožka se před ním tyčil jako golem a Jarka s Jindrou souhlasně přikyvovali.

„Mrzí mě, že sis myslel, že před námi něco musíš tajit, protože bychom se ti posmívali.“ Ozval se Jindra. „Jsme kamarádi. Takhle bychom tě přece nezradili.“

„To je fakt.“ Přitakal Jarka. „Jestli jsi biologicky kluk nebo holka na tom nic nezmění, ani na tvém místě v klubu.“ Červenáček se kousl do rtu a tentokrát to vážně vypadalo, že se rozbrečí.

„Děkuju, kluci.“ Řekl tiše.

„A mně se děkovat nebude, plantážníku?“ obrátil se na něj Rychlonožka. Červenáček se zasmál a pevně ho objal.

„ _Tobě_ koupím dárkovej koš. Takovýho kamaráda jsem si snad ani nezasloužil.“

„Tak už mi dej to oblečení, ať stihne uschnout. Nerad bych, aby někomu rodiče zakázali výlety za pozdní příchod, když jsme s nimi ještě ani pořádně nezačali.“ Ozval se Mirek zpoza ohniště, ve kterém už malý plamínek chroustal klestí. Červenáček ze sebe váhavě za keřem všechno svlékl a vlezl do své mikiny a půjčených Rychlonožkových kraťasů.

Když si k Mirkovi jako první přisedl Jarka, otázal se Dušín: „Vážně mám svaly jako láhve od kofoly?“


End file.
